Chapter 441
'''The Position of Prime Minister '''is the 441st chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary -Ka Rin and Ri En went to another location, away from Ren Pa to contiue their discussion. -She then asks Rien why he killed Shun Shin Kun. Rien explains that since the late king couldn’t produce a male heir, it means that his brother will ascend the throne after his death. However, the king’s brother is a big weirdo and created a lot of problem for the people in the palace(the picture shows him killing people and feeding them to pigs). -If the king’s brother were to ascend the throne, it will cause great problem to the entire Chu and drive it to its own destruction. -At this time, Rien’s sister was found to be pregnant with Shun Shin Kun’s child. Rien, Shun Shin Kun and the king then planned to make this child the king’s child so that the king’s brother will not become the new king in the future, even if that means putting someone without the royal bloodline on the throne. -However, just before the death of the king, Shun Shin Kun changed his mind and wants to let the king’s brother ascend the throne instead, saying that allowing someone who does not have the royal bloodline ascend the throne is a much greater sin than letting a useless king ascend the throne. -Since it is too late to change their plans, as revealing the secret will result in death to all parties involved, including himself and his sister, he had to kill Shun Shin Kun. Karin finds it funny that he killed Shun Shin Kun to save his sister. He then brought up Karin’s past, when she searched frantically for her brother in the wilderness, comparing that to his attempt to save his sister now. -Karin seemed to be angered by him bringing up her past, which Rien apologizes. -Rien continues to explain that both Shun Shin Kin and him sent assassins to kill each other, but only he survived. -Karin then says that in a country, one prime minister is enough for its operation, but Rien mentioned that the Kou En, Conqueror of the East, once said that despite having the largest land mass in China, Chu is still unable to utilize all its resources. Therefore, even though Rien knows that Karin is uninterested in politics, he begs her to help him revive this country. -Back in Kanyou, Shou Hei Kun and Kai Oku were discussing about Karin accepting Rien’s offer to become the prime minster of Chu as Rien created a new temporary “Double Prime Minster” system, stabilizing the Chu politics within a month. -They were pretty surprised by this development and estimates that Rien might be a better politician than themselves. Moreover, Karin has also proved to be talented strategist during the coalition war, and now she joins Shou Hei Kun and Ri Boku as a strategist prime minister. With that, they decided not to attack Chu anymore. -Meanwhile in the Hi Shin Unit camp, Kyou Kai and Shin are dueling as a messenger arrived from the HQ. Ka Ryo Ten reads the message out and tells Shin(and everybody else there) that they are to give up on attacking Chu and instead attack Kokoyou Hill of Zhao. -Ten seems to know the identity of the opposing general but did not finish her sentence. She then continues that it is not an easy area to attack, and the order is to have Hi Shin Unit meet up with the 50000 main body of the Qin army who is currently moving east towards the destination. -When Shin asked who they are joining in this war, Ogiko appears with a message/order. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters Introduced Chapter Notes Trivia Reference Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Manga Category:Chapters